Battle Tent
|map=Hoenn Battle Tents Map.png }} Battle Tents (Japanese: バトルテント Battle Tent) are red-and-white tents replacing the Contest Halls from Slateport City, Verdanturf Town, and Fallarbor Town in . The tents provide a way to practice for the , offering a look at most of the s to be experienced there. Players get a reward for winning three battles at a time, which varies depending on the tent. Battles conducted here do not award experience or prize money. Before the Battle Frontier is accessible, Scott appears inside each of the tents (although he will come out of the Slateport City tent before the player enters). In the games Slateport Site The first Battle Tent is located in Slateport City and is themed after the in the . A sign outside the building reads: In this tent, entrants select three from a random list of six rental Pokémon, all at level 30. They then face three s. After defeating each Trainer, the may trade one of their Pokémon for one of the opponent's. When swapping a Pokémon, the player is not provided with any details on the opponent's Pokémon, having instead to rely on their experience battling the opponent's team. The reward for winning three battles in a row here is a Full Heal. Verdanturf Site The second Battle Tent is located in Verdanturf Town and is themed after the Battle Palace in the . A sign outside the building reads: In this tent, entrants select three Pokémon from their party to battle three Trainers, whose Pokémon will either be level 30 or the highest level on the player's team, whichever is higher. Unlike in the other tents, the player does not directly control their Pokémon. Rather, the Pokémon will use moves they know that are most suited to their Natures. Depending on their Nature, some Pokémon will prefer not to attack, instead favoring status moves targeting itself or the opponent. When a Pokémon's HP becomes low, it may change its fighting style. The reward for winning three battles in a row here is a . Fallarbor Site The third Battle Tent is located in Fallarbor Town and is themed after the Battle Arena in the . A sign outside the building reads: In this tent, entrants use a team of three of their own Pokémon against three Trainers, whose Pokémon will either be level 30 or the highest level on the player's team, whichever is higher. Each separate Pokémon face-off is timed for three turns. If, in three turns, neither Pokémon has been knocked out, the judge makes a decision depending on three factors: Mind (amount of offensive moves), Skill (accuracy of moves), and Body (remaining HP). Possible scores for each category are Circle (a win: 2 points), Triangle (a tie: 1 point), and X (a loss: 0 points). The Pokémon with the most points will win. The Skill category is not affected if a move misses as a result of a damage blocking attack such as and . The reward for winning three battles in a row here is a Hyper Potion. Layout In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga revealed that the Contest Halls in , , and were badly damaged during the battle between and , and were replaced with Battle Tents as a result. Despite this, they still maintain the same function of holding Pokémon Contests. See also * * Contest Hall In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Kamptelt |de=Kampfcamp |fr=Tente de Combat |it=Tendone Lotta |es=Tienda de Batalla |sv=Stridsanläggning }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Battle facilities Category:Buildings Category:Battle Frontier de:Kampfcamp es:Tienda de Batalla fr:Tente de Combat it:Tendone Lotta ja:バトルテント zh:对战帐篷